El baile
by thevampirealexiel
Summary: Todos se encuentran felices por el baile que va a ver, menos C.C que le ocasiona tristes recuerdos.
1. Capitulo 1: Noticia

Ningún personaje de Code Geass me pertenece. Este es el primer fanfic que publico, espero y les guste.

El baile

Capitulo 1: Noticia

Como todos los días Lelouch iba al colegio a tomar sus clases, después se reunía con los demás miembros del comité estudiantil y la presidenta.

-Me alegro de que todos estén reunidos el día de hoy, les tengo una noticia.-

-¿Qué noticia Milly?- Preguntaba tímidamente Nina

-Bueno pues dentro de dos semanas es el aniversario de la fundación del colegio y mi abuelo decidió hacer un baile-

-¡Que buena idea!- Decía contenta Shirley

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo para ese día, presidenta?-

-No, Suzaku solo quería que fueran los primeros en saberlo, en estos días aparecerán posters en los pasillos y será anunciado en la cabina-

-¿Qué buena idea tuvo tu abuelo Milly?- Sonreía Rivalz

-Si, verdad. Por cierto en el baile todos deberán de llevar mascaras puestas, pueden invitar a quien quieran.-

-¿Qué tipo de música va a ver?- Preguntaba Kallen

-Bueno va a ser música clásica, mi abuelo contrato a una orquesta, pero ustedes no se preocupen por nada mi abuelo y yo nos encargaremos de todo.-

-Esta bien, pero si necesitas que te ayudemos en algo no dudes en decirnos presidenta.-

-Si, Lelouch-

Todos salen del salón de comité y van por el pasillo pensando en el baile, las chicas se ponían de acuerdo para ir un día al centro comercial de compras, los chicos pensaban a quien invitar.

-Lelouch…¿A quien vas a llevar al baile?-

-A Nunnally, Rivalz-

-¿Solo a ella?-

-Si, bueno me tengo que ir a casa los veré mañana-

-Esta bien-

Lelouch se va a casa, cuando llega lo primero que hace es ir al cuarto de Nunnally quien estaba despierta.

-Hola hermano, bienvenido-

-Ya llegue, te tengo una buena noticia-

-¿Cuál?-

-Dentro de dos semanas va a ver un baile por el aniversario del colegio-

-¡Que bien!-

-En la semana iremos al centro comercial a comprarte un hermoso vestido, para esa noche-

-Si hermano-

-Bueno te dejo, descansa-

-Si, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Lelouch sale de la habitación y se dirige al suyo.

-Bienvenido-

-Hola C.C-

-Te ves cansado, ¿Día difícil?-

-No, pensé que ya estabas dormida.-

-No tengo sueño, además te quería esperar quería saber como te había ido en el colegio.-

-Pues me fue normal, solo que la presidenta nos sorprendió a todos con una noticia.-

-¿Qué noticia?-

-Dentro de dos semanas va a ver un baile por el aniversario del colegio.-

-¿Un baile? Son hermosos-


	2. Capitulo 2: Tristes Recuerdos

Capitulo 2: Triste Recuerdo

-C.C-

-Si dime-

-Tu antes, ya habías asistido a bailes verdad-

-Si, pero….-

-¿Pero?- Lelouch noto que C.C se ponía triste y decidió no continuar con la conversación.

-Me iré a bañar-

-Si esta bien-

-¿Fue mi imaginación o C.C se puso triste? Creo que seria mejor que hablara con ella cuando salga de la ducha.-

Lelouch sale del baño y se da cuenta de que C.C estaba dormida.

-Ya se durmió y según ella no tenia sueño. Por que me siento tan inquieto sobre lo que vi, ¿realmente ella estaba triste?-

Flashback

-Bienvenida señorita al baile, este baile es en su honor todos los que estamos aquí presentes la apreciamos, por favor diviértase-

-Ninguno de los que están aquí son sinceros, todos están bajo el control del geass, esto no es lo que yo quería-

Fin Flashback

-¿Un sueño?. No, no lo fue mas bien fue un triste recuerdo. Dentro de poco Lelouch se va a levantar, será mejor que le prepare el desayuno-

-Ya es de día y mi primera clase es algebra maldición-

-Tan temprano y ya te estas quejando-

-C.C, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?-

-Te prepare el desayuno- C.C señala con un dedo el escritorio donde se encontraba la charola con el desayuno del príncipe.

-¿Se puede saber por que me preparaste el desayuno?- Pregunto Lelouch sorprendido ante tal acción de C.C.

-No esta envenenado, si es lo que piensas. Esta bien si no te lo comes.- C.C se sienta en el sillón que se encontraba en el cuarto y empieza a leer una revista.

-Yo nunca pensé que estaba envenenado- Se levanta de la cama y mira a C.C quien no dejaba de leer.

Suspiro y se sentó en el escritorio para comer su desayuno, después de que termino se fue a lavarse los dientes y se puso el uniforme. Pero en todo momento miraba a C.C, ella podía sentir su mirada pero nunca lo vio a la cara, prefirió continuar leyendo la revista e ignorarlo.

El joven príncipe notaba rara a C.C , era verdad que siempre era rara pero esta ves lo era aun mas, y sabia que había comenzado a actuar así desde que le dijo del baile.

-Gracias por el desayuno, me voy te veo en la noche-

-Si esta bien-

-C.C …..-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Cuando regrese necesito hablar contigo-

-Esta bien, te estaré esperando-

-Nos vemos-

El joven príncipe sale de su cuarto, en el comedor se encontraba Nunnally con la chica del servicio. Le dio los buenos días y se despidió de ella, en el camino al colegio Lelouch no dejaba de pensar en el comportamiento de su cómplice.

-Lelouch ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si, porque lo preguntas Suzaku-

-Bueno es que te noto muy pensativo, ¿Tienes algún problema?-

-No es nada, no te preocupes-

-Lelouch sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-

-Lo se pero en verdad no tengo nada-

-Los posters ya están en todos los pasillos- Les decía Rivalz muy contento

-Si es verdad-

-Las chicas se están organizando para ir al centro comercial para comprarse vestidos, mientras que nosotros los hombres estamos viendo a quien invitar- sonreía Suzaku

-Es verdad, y ustedes a ¿quien van a invitar?-

-Yo invitare a la presidenta- Contestaba Rivalz

-¿Y tu Suzaku?-

-Aun no se, pero a ti te invitaran varias chicas-

-Es verdad pero yo solo iré con Nunnally, no quiero meterme en problemas por ir solo con una chica y las demás se sientan mal-

-Tan amable como siempre Lelouch- Sonreía Rivalz

-Además yo también tengo que ir al centro comercial a acompañar a Nunnally de compras-

-¿Escogerás tu el vestido?-

-Claro que no Suzaku, llevare conmigo a la chica que me ayuda para que ayude a Nunnally a escoger su vestido, yo no se nada de eso soy hombre-

Los tres chicos empezaron a reírse por el comentario de Lelouch, las clases se habían terminado y el príncipe se dirigía hacia su casa para hablar con C.C. Mientras esta se encontraba sentada en la cama recordando una de sus vidas anteriores.

Flashback

-Señorita, ¿Le gustaría acompañarme en esta pieza?-

-Si claro-

-Señorita acompáñeme en la próxima pieza por favor-

-Señorita después yo-

-Yo no quería esto, todos me tratan bien pero siento un gran vacio en mi corazón y todo es por culpa del geass-

-Yo te lo advertí, si lo usabas mucho ese era el riesgo que ibas a tener ahora ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.-

-No es justo hermana, yo no quiero que me traten bien por el geass yo quiero que me traten bien por quien soy, los bailes que hacen para mi no me divierto esos bailes son como un castigo.-

-Lo siento, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti, solo te queda acostumbrarte a vivir con ese pecado-

Fin Flashback

-Ya volví-

-Bienvenido- C.C le da la espalda a Lelouch para que no la vea llorar.

-Quiero que hablemos-

-¿De que quieres hablar?-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si-

-Desde anoche estas actuando rara, tiene que ver con el baile- C.C se seco sus lagrimas y se sentó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?-

-Bueno es que te note triste cuando te conté del baile-

-Por favor Lelouch no tengo ningún motivo para ponerme sentimental, por cosas como esas.-

-Entonces dime, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-

-Yo….- C.C se quedo callada, pensé que Lelouch no la había visto llorar, sintió como empezaban a salir lagrimas, se levanto y salió corriendo de la habitación. Lelouch se quedo sorprendido por la actitud de C.C y sintió que no la podía dejar sola, así que también salió de la habitación a buscar a C.C.

Desde una de las habitaciones del colegio, Kallen miraba por la ventana y miro pasar a C.C corriendo, se sorprendió bastante verla así, ya que solo llevaba puesta una de las camisas de Lelouch, lo que ocasiono que se pusiera celosa.


	3. Capitulo 3: Invitación

Capitulo 3: De compras

-¿Por qué C.C lleva puesta una camisa de Lelouch?, ¿Acaso no tiene ropa o que? Y ¿Cómo es posible que Lelouch deje que ella use sus camisas?. No por ser su mano derecha tiene derecho de usar su ropa. –

-Kallen, ¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba su compañera de cuarto.

-Si, perdón por despertarte ahora mismo apagare la luz-

-Maldita sea ¿A donde se fue? – Se preguntaba Lelouch

-Que patética soy, no creí que me pondría a llorar por cosas tan insignificante, además como se me ocurre salir del cuarto con solo la camisa de Lelouch- Se decía a si misma C.C mientras se sentaba en una banca, de pronto unas gotas empezaron a caer.

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora va a llover y aun no encuentro a C.C y lo peor ella solo trae una de mis camisas, se va a enfermar.-

-Que hermosa lluvia- C.C se acostaba en la banca en donde se encontraba sentada y se quedo dormida, mientas que Lelouch no dejaba de buscarla hasta que la encontró. La vio acostada en la banca.

-Maldición C.C te enfermaras con esta lluvia y sobre todo vestida así- Lelouch se acerco a la banca y vio que la camisa estaba empapada y se transparentaba el cuerpo de C.C, se quito la chaqueta del uniforme y se lo puso, después la cargo y se la llevo al dormitorio.

Una ves en el dormitorio Lelouch saco toallas para secar a C.C, le quito la camisa y le puso otra seca y la metió a la cama. Después el se quito la ropa mojada, entro al baño para darse una lucha, salió y se acostó a dormir.

Al día siguiente Lelouch se levanto temprano para ir a clases, pero antes se tenia que asegurar del estado de salud de C.C, noto que esta tenia fiebre.

-Maldición C.C tienes fiebre, tendré que ir a comprarte medicamentos- Lelouch se viste rápido y sale de su habitación.

-Buenos días joven-

-Buenos días-

-Hermano-

-¿Qué pasa Nunnally?-

-¿Podemos ir hoy al centro comercial por mi vestido?-

-¿Hoy?-

-Si o ¿estas ocupado?-

-No es mas vamos de una ves-

-Esta bien-

-Antes deja regreso al cuarto por algo que olvide-

-Si hermano-

Lelouch regreso rápido a su cuarto para ver a C.C, tomo el trapo de secar las manos, lo mojo y se lo puso en la frente de C.C.

-C.C voy a la farmacia no tardo, así que por favor no salgas de la cama ni hagas ninguna locura- Dicho esto salió del cuarto, en el centro comercial Nunnally entro a una tienda donde vendían unos hermosos vestidos, la chica que ayudada a Lelouch empezó a buscar uno sencillo pero elegante para Nunnally, mientras tanto Lelouch se iba a la farmacia por medicamentos.

De regreso a la tienda veía a Nunnally probarse todo tipo de vestido y recordó que en el pasado C.C había asistido a fiestas pero siempre tenia una cara triste. Pensó que seguramente eso era lo que la tenia así, a causa del geass ella no había podido disfrutar nada de su vida y por eso cuando el perdió el control del geass ella sufrió, ya que no quería que el sufriera el mismo destino que ella. Ahora todo tenia sentido y decidió hacerle un pequeño regalo a su cómplice.

Una ves que Nunnally había escogido su vestido, los accesorios y los zapatos, Lelouch le pidió a la chica que lo ayudara a escoger otro vestido pero que fuera un poco mas atrevido, la chica lo mira un poco confundida pero al final lo ayudo. Durante el camino a la casa Nunnally le hizo una pregunta a Lelouch.

-Hermano, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Si dime Nunnally-

-¿Para quién es el otro vestido?-

-Para…C.C-

-¿La vas a invitar al baile?-

-Si, ¿Te molesta?-

-Para nada, al contrario me hace feliz hace tiempo que no va C.C a visitarnos ya la extraño-

-No te preocupes, podrás hablar con ella ese día-

-¡Qué bien!-

-Bueno me voy a mi cuarto tengo algunas cosas que hacer-

-Si hermano-

Lelouch llega a su cuarto y se acerca a C.C para ver como seguía, noto que aun tenia fiebre, el trapo que le había dejado en la frente estaba seco, se lo quito para mojarlo de nuevo.

Una vez mojado el trapo se lo puso en la frente, fue a la cocina y preparo algo de comer, puso la comida en una charola y se la llevo a su cuarto. Puso la charola en el escritorio, se sentó al lado de C.C, con cuidado la sentó , con la mano derecha tomo el plato de sopa y poco a poco se la fue dando a C.C.

Cuando al fin termino de darle de comer, tomo el vaso de juego de naranja y el medicamento que le había comprado y se lo dio, después la volvió a acostar.

Tomo la charola y la fue a dejar a la cocina, regreso a su cuarto y se sentó en su escritorio cuidando de C.C, en toda la noche Lelouch no pudo dormir, a cada determinada hora le cambiaba el trapo y se fijaba que la fiebre no le subiera.

Al día siguiente Lelouch se levanto, reviso como estaba C.C fue al comedor a desayunar con Nunnally.

-Buenos días hermano-

-Buenos días Nunnally-

-Si no te das prisa llegaras tarde a clase-

-No te preocupes, hoy no pienso ir –

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que…Me siento un poco cansado y quisiera descansar-

-¿Estas enfermo?- Le preguntaba Nunnally preocupada.

-Tranquila, no estoy enfermo solo es cansancio-


	4. Capitulo 4:El baile

Capitulo 4: Invitación

-Esta bien hermano-

-Oye quita esa de preocupación, en verdad estoy bien-

-Esta bien, voy a creer en lo que me dices-

-Bueno hay que desayunar-

-Si-

En el colegio todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil se encontraban reunidos.

-Presidenta, falta Lelouch-

-Es verdad Kallen-

-Hoy no vino a clases, ¿Estará bien?- Preguntaba Suzaku

-Le voy a llamar- Respondía Milly

El teléfono empieza a sonar en el cuarto de Lelouch y este de inmediato lo toma y sale de su cuarto para evitar despertar a C.C.

-Bueno-

-Lelouch, ¿En donde estas?-

-En casa Presidenta-

-¿Estas bien?, hoy faltaste-

-Si, estoy bien pero no creo ir a clase durante unos días-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me siento un poco cansado, así que pienso tomarme unos días de descanso.-

-¿Estas seguro que solo se trata de eso?-

-Si-

-Esta bien, esta tarde pasare para entregarte la invitación al baile-

-Esta bien, te veo en la tarde-

-Si, nos vemos-

-Presidenta, ¿Esta bien Lelouch?-Preguntaba Shirley preocupada

-Si, esta bien solo se esta tomando unos días de descanso-

-Menos mal, pensé que algo malo le había pasado- Decía en tono de relajación Rivalz

-Si, en la tarde iré a verlo para entregarle la invitación, mientras tanto tomen sus invitaciones-

-Gracias- Respondían todos

En la tarde Milly fue a ver a Lelouch quien la esperaba afuera de la casa.

-Hola presidenta-

-Hola, no te ves nada bien-

-A si es que no pude dormir bien-

-¿No estas enfermo o si?-

-No-

-Toma esta es la invitación para el baile, con ella puedes invitar a las personas que quieras-

-Gracias-

-¿Cómo esta Nunnally?-

-Bien y emocionada por el baile, ayer la lleve de compras-

-Ya veo, me alegro que este feliz aunque sabes estoy planeando hacer una fiesta en su cumple-

-Pero si para eso aun falta-

-Lo se pero ya sabes como soy me gusta organizar todo antes de tiempo-

-Si lo se muy bien-

-Sabes todos estaban preocupados por ti. Pensaron que estabas enfermo o que algo malo te había pasado cuando no llegaste a clase-

-Lo siento, por favor discúlpame con todos no quería preocuparlos pero como te dije me tomare unos días de descanso.-

-Esta bien, si necesitas algo por favor háblame-

-Si, no te preocupes-

-Bueno me voy aun hay cosas que tengo que hacer para el baile, cuídate.-

-Si tu igual-

Milly se va y Lelouch entra a la casa y le da la noticia a Nunnally de que le habían entregado la invitación para el baile.

-¡Que bueno hermano!-

-Me alegra verte feliz-

-Hermano-

-Si, dime Nunnally-

-¿Cuándo vas a invitar a C.C?-

-En estos días me comunicare con ella, no te preocupes-

-Pero le tienes que llevar su vestido, que no se te olvide-

-No te preocupes, no se me va a olvidar. Voy un rato a mi cuarto, me avisan cuando este la comida-

-Si-

Lelouch se dirige a su cuarto, cuando llega ve que C.C esta despierta

-¡C.C!-

-Hola-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Tengo mucha sed y tengo calor-

-En seguida te traigo juego, pero mientas tanto no te salgas de la cama ya que la fiebre aun no te baja-

-Esta bien- C.C mira hacia las manos de Lelouch y ve que tiene algo en ellas.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es la invitación para el baile-

-Ya veo, ¿ya le compraste el vestido a Nunnally?-

-Si, ayer-

-Se vera linda ese día-

-C.C…..¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Si dime-

-¿Alguna ves fuiste a un baile?-

-Si, pero ….-

-¿Pero?-

-Nada-

-Voy por tu jugo-

-Si-

Lelouch fue a la cocina por el jugo y comida para C.C, cuando regreso a su cuarto, ella estaba sentada. El se acerco y le puso la charola en las piernas.

-Necesito que te mejores pronto-

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algún plan?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-Tu solo recupérate-

C.C se da cuenta de que en el sillón que había en el cuarto había una almohada y una cobija.

-Oye-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Dormiste en el sillón?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que estas enferma y necesitabas la cama para ti sola-

-Ya veo, pero no tenias por que hacer algo como eso-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por que no era necesario-

-Claro que es necesario, te pusiste muy mal no sabia que hacer. Tenias una fiebre alta, pensé que algo malo te podía pasar.-

-Lelouch-

-Eres mi cómplice y si algo malo te pasa yo….-

-Gracias, nunca antes nadie se había preocupado por mi-

-Pues ya tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti, por cierto no iré al colegio hasta que te recuperes-

-Je en verdad nunca había conocido a un hombre como tu-

-Eso es por que soy único-

-Ja ja ja ja en eso tienes razón-

Habían pasado varios días y la salud de C.C se encontraba mejor por lo que Lelouch había regresado a clase. Mientras tanto C.C se pasaba el día con Nunnally haciendo figuras de papel y el día del baile había llegado.

-¡Que emocionada estoy!-

-Ya mañana es el baile, te veras preciosa con el vestido que te compro tu hermano-

-¿En verdad lo crees C.C?-

-Si-

-Buenas noches, ya volví-

-Bienvenido hermano-

-Hola Lelouch-


	5. Capitulo 5: El baile

Capitulo 5: El baile

-¿Cómo están? –

-Bien, hermano ya le dijiste a C.C-

-¿Decirme que?-

-Te lo diré después de la cena-

-Esta bien-

Terminaron de cenar y Lelouch acompaño a Nunnally a su cuarto, le pidió a C.C que se fuera al cuarto y no se fuera a dormir ya que necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Ya regrese-

-Bien y ¿De que quieres hablar?-

-Quiero invitarte al baile-

-Es broma-

-No-

-Si voy me van a descubrir tu identidad-

-No lo harán, en el baile todos usaremos mascaras nadie va a saber con quien voy-

-Pero…-

-C.C en el pasado tu nunca pudiste disfrutar de un baile por culpa del Geass. Todas las personas que te organizaban el baile lo hacían, bajo el efecto del Geass y eso provoco que sintieras una gran vacio en tu corazón. Por eso quiero que me acompañes para que por primera ves puedas disfrutar de una verdadera fiesta.-

-Lelouch...No se que decir-

-Solo di, si-

-Aunque acepte no tengo nada para ponerme-

-En eso te equivocas, cuando lleve a Nunnally a comprar su vestido aproveche para comprarte los medicamentos y tu vestido. –

-No te imagino comprándome un vestido-

-Pues si lo hice, bueno le pedí ayuda a la chica del servicio. Lo tengo guardado en el closet espero que te guste-

Lelouch va al closet y saca el vestido, una bolsa y una caja, se la llevo a C.C y esta la recibió.

-Esta muy hermoso-

-Abre la bolsa, ahí están los accesorios y en la caja se encuentran los zapatos, espero que sean de tu medida-

-Gracias Lelouch-

-Bien hay que dormir, mañana hay que levantarnos temprano-

-Si, oye espera-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Y las mascaras?-

-Están aquí-

Lelouch apunta al escritorio donde se encontraba una caja. Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano para arreglarse para ir al baile.

C.C ayudo a Nunnally a peinarse, mientras Lelouch se terminaba de bañar y se vestía. Después de un rato ella entro al cuarto para tomar un baño y arreglarse, el baile comenzaba a las 6:00 pm así que tenían tiempo de sobra.

Lelouch esperaba a las damas en la sala, la primera en salir fue Nunnally, su vestido era rosa claro y de tirantes, en medio llevaba un moño con una piedra, sus zapatos eran unas hermosas zapatillas blancas que a un lado tenían una mariposa. Su cabello había sido recogido de lado, el maquillaje era discreto pero hermoso, de accesorios llevaba una pulsera, aretes y un collar con mariposas blancas que hacían juego con las zapatillas.

Después salió C.C el vestido que traía era azul claro, se amarraba del cuello, en la parte de la cintura del lado izquierdo traía una flor blanca, sus zapatos eran blancos con corea, el peinado era una trenza de lado, de joyería llevaba un collar ajustable con pequeñas flores de diamantes al igual que los aretes. Su maquillaje era igual que el de Nunnally era sencillo pero hermoso.

-Me han dejado sin palabras, las dos se ven hermosas-

-Gracias, hermano-

-Voy a hacer la envidia de todos-

-Tu también te ves bien-

-Gracias C.C-

Lelouch llevaba un smoking negro con su moño del mismo color, en la bolsa del lado izquierdo llevaba un pañuelo blanco y camisa blanca. Sus zapatos también eran negros con horma alargada , en frente tenia agujetas y eran de charol.

-Bien mi jóvenes damas, es hora de irnos al baile-

-Si- Respondieron las dos

Lelouch le entrega su mascaras y los tres salen de la casa y se dirigen hacia el salón donde se llevaría acabo el baile, cuando entraron al salón los amigos de Lelouch y algunas chicas se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la misteriosa chica que acompañaba al joven.

-Hermano, ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a C.C?-

-Ya lo tenia pensado hacer, ¿Señorita me haría el honor de acompañarme en esta pieza?-

Le extendía la mano a C.C

-Claro- Respondía tímidamente C.C

Ambos se van a la pista del baile, C.C no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, para ella era como un sueño, un sueño que Lelouch le había hecho realidad. Al fin podía saber lo que era un baile de verdad y no puede evitar sonreír. Se acerca al oído de Lelouch y le susurra algo.

-Gracias, por invitarme y demostrarme como es un verdadero baile-

Al escuchar estas palabras Lelouch sonríe y le responde también al oído.

-No, gracias a ti por haber aceptado venir-

Ambos continúan bailando y disfrutando esa noche.

Fin


End file.
